


Someday

by vctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Earth, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, God Lexa (The 100), Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, The 100 (TV) Season 7, The 100 Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vctavia/pseuds/vctavia
Summary: Everyone else transcended, except Clarke - leaving her on Earth with Picasso. Instead of her friends having a choice to come back, she thinks she’ll be alone forever with the golden retriever as her only companion.Luckily, that changes - God Lexa decides to stay with her on the adventures. She’s adapting, asking so many questions about Earth and humans, how to survive... But day by day, through the embodiment of Lexa, the REAL Lexa is gaining memories back and showing her true self through this embodiment of a higher being.Finally, they’re getting their someday.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the finale episode (7x16) and I gained muse to write for Clexa - for their sake and the fans. I haven’t written a fan fiction in a long time, but I will make sure to add Trigger Warnings (if needed) in the Notes section.

It was over. Raven managed to speak to the higher being in the embodiment of Abby, asking for another chance. It didn’t seem to work, until Octavia managed to make a beautiful speech. Everyone else was becoming orbs and transcending into a happier, better version of life. Clarke was the last, and the only one who didn’t make it. She knew why, but it didn’t feel right… She had no one, until she’d go to Sanctum and find Picasso. The duo went back to Earth, where it all began, in hopes of finding food and shelter. In a way, they were going to have a new life too.

Picasso heard a noise, instantly bolting throughout the forest and heading to whatever she heard. Clarke gasped, going to chase after the canine. 

“Picasso! No, come back!” She shouted, hoping she didn’t lose the only companion she’d ever have here. Everyone left her, they transcended and now? The blonde was stuck on Earth, and as far as she knew - it was only her and the golden retriever. 

She couldn’t lose Picasso now. That was her only friend on Earth. 

Clarke made it to the small beach, looking around frantically as she caught her breath,”Picasso? I cant be alone!” She began to step down onto the rocks, her gaze scanning the area,”I don’t want to be alone..” She mumbled to herself, tears pricking at her eyes. 

“You’re not.”

That was a familiar voice. Yes, she knew it wasn’t really Lexa… but somewhere in that higher being could’ve been. 

Turning around, she sighed in relief,”Why are you here? I thought you’d have to be with the others?” She questioned, glancing over Lexa. 

The brunette began walking over, shaking her head,”I don’t have to be with them, after all… I kind of am like God.” She gave a light smirk… It resembled the real Lexa’s quite well. 

“So… Why are you here?” The woman repeated, tilting her head slightly,”To take me with you?”

“Clarke, you know I cannot do that..” She sighed,”But I’m here to stay with you… You can’t be alone forever, right?” She rose a brow slightly. 

A wave of mixed emotions struck the mortal. This would be hard, seeing someone in the form of Lexa Kom Trikru, but it wasn’t entirely her. It was also comforting, because despite her being some higher power, she sensed  _ her _ Lexa somewhere inside, the true one. It wouldn’t be easy, but it would be… I don’t know, interesting?

“Thank you..” She whispered,”For offering to stay..” She spoke up a little more and kept her gaze on the female before her. Once noticing she was staring for a brief time, she cleared her throat,”We should look for Picasso.” 

Lexa nods in response,”Alright.. Then we have no time to waste..” She began walking in the direction Clarke would’ve been heading to. The blonde followed alongside the brunette. It was a few moments of silence before she spoke up.

“What’s with your species and connecting with animals? I don’t get it… Dogs, horses - they’ll all die sooner than later.” 

Clarke didn’t bother to glance over to her, instead, she’d answer to the best of her ability,”They have feelings too, you know.. And we all die at some point - well, except you, of course. Animals just make the pain we all have go away a little bit more.” She shrugged. 

“Interesting response.” Lexa murmured, thinking about what she said. With the two of them now on Earth, the higher being could learn and adapt more. It would be somewhat hard on Clarke, but she will manage to persevere. In all honesty, the Godlike figure did experience times where she felt like the real Lexa… She put no thought into it, but what if she was slowly forming into the old Lexa? That would be mind blowing. As she lightly shook her head, her thoughts of that idea disappeared. 

They managed to walk along the shoreline and eventually found Picasso near the water, lapping up something to drink. Clarke was in relief, a small smile of hope on her face. 

“Picasso! Come here, girl!” She shouted, the retriever soon running over to her. She let out a bark, her tail wagging before going to cautiously sniff Lexa, soon realizing she’s not a threat. 

Clarke lowered herself into a squat, petting the dog and praising her before standing up and looking over to the female,”Let’s find a shelter, then some food.. We need to have everything set up before sundown.” 

Lexa extended an arm, as if she was motioning the woman to continue. 

“Lead the way, Wanheda.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! I’ve been busy with schoolwork and some writers block, this chapter is a bit more lengthy - enjoy!

Wanheda? The Commander of Death? She could’ve used any other nickname, but chose that one. Maybe The Judge wasn’t fond of her, which was understandable, she assumed it was due to shooting in the middle of a test - which no one has done. For now, she didn't think much of it, keeping her mouth shut and began walking forward. Picasso trotted at Clarke’s right side, Lexa following along on her left. The higher being wasn't necessarily paying attention to where she stepped, she was too busy looking around Earth and how green it was. If she had to be honest, Clarke was feeling the same way - everything was greener, brighter - better. It was like the first time the hundred came down in the dropship, when Octavia stepped out and shouted her iconic phrase,’We’re back, bitches!’

God, she missed them, so much… But they were in a better place now they’ve transcended. However, she had The Judge with her… Which would still be complicated at first to deal with, but just like the higher being - Clarke Griffin would adapt. It’s what she did in every situation - from Earth to Bardo. All of her life felt as if it were in some book, but through the pain and hardships she had to face - she made it. She made her decisions, whether they were viewed as good or bad - it was to keep herself and her friends alive. 

Then her mind went back to Lexa. Oh, Lexa. Clarke thought, briefly shifting her eyes to the lookalike. Could they read her mind? Or her emotions, like during the test? As of now, it didn’t seem like it. The woman took a deep breath and shrugged it off. She missed her Lexa from the past, the brunette with her shimmering green eyes and her determined leadership. There were a few bumps in the road when first meeting, but the two grew on another. Lexa swore protection for the Sky Princess and that’s what happened - she was protected by the next commander. Madi. But why couldn’t Clarke save her sooner? Now she was getting too invested into her thoughts. The mention of Madi for even a second - and Lexa, even - made her eyes sting. She couldn’t cry, especially not now. 

The blonde used her hands to swiftly wipe it against her face, not like she was wiping tears - but making an excuse to rub her eyes, like something was in her eyes. The Judge didn’t even pay attention, so that made her relieved. Her hands returned to her sides, focusing on where to go for shelter. 

Meanwhile, Lexa kept her gaze ahead the entire time. For a godly figure, you would think their mind was blank or full of great thoughts. In this case, The Judge could hear when necessary and see how everyone else is doing… But this time, this body of Lexa Kom Trikru - something was off. It was a new feeling, but the higher being thought nothing of it. There was a deeper meaning to it... In all honesty, it was different and would be the first time something like this would happen. At certain times, Lexa does front - like earlier, when Clarke ran to Lexa and embraced her. That’s when the real Lexa came out, relieved that her soulmate was in her arms again, in front of her and thriving. It was only a matter of time until the entity took over again. It felt like a constant battle between who could show, who couldn’t between the two. In this case, it was like the Clarke and Josephine situation - majority of the time, Josephine shined her light and rarely, Clarke could stand up for herself and take control of her own body. 

The real Lexa on the inside would think about Clarke all the time now. Despite being ‘trapped’ in the mindset with the higher entity, she still was able to have her thoughts and look through memories inside the brain. Her favorites were easy to choose - When Anya made her the second in command, the first time she realized she was in love again. Clarke brought out the best in Lexa, and swore to protect her - always and forever. That brought back the memories of her death… The gunshot, the piercing agony she felt once the bullet hit her, then Clarke… Poor Clarke. The blonde held onto her, not wanting to let go whatsoever. The both of them knew she would end up dead, but Lexa had to reassure her and tell her goodbye and that she would be safe. 

The only thing she didn’t get to say was I love you back… And she really wanted to, but dying in the arms of your greatest love? That’s too harsh, too overwhelming. Now, she was in the mind of The Judge and had to regain her control over her body, her mind and tell Clarke, to be with Clarke again. As she sat in one of her memories (specifically, the ‘throne room’), on her throne of tree bark - she pondered how this could ever work. Was fighting against the lookalike an option? Well, whenever they appear in the mind again, Lexa notices them once or twice and they appear as a greatest love, greatest enemy, or greatest teacher. Could you guess who it was? Of course, it was Clarke. Before the sky people showing up, she did fall in love with Costia, but the sudden death and the traumatizing moment her head was brought to her - it was different since; Clarke came along and that changed. It was as if they had a connection from the first glance and the first words, even if they had mild tension between each other. Lexa would never hurt her, not a bone in her body would ever lay hands on her. She was the protector, and Clarke was her soulmate, nothing could make her leave the love of her life permanently. At the end of the day, she would always run back to the sky princess…

Hell, she’d die for her again, even if it would pain the both of them. That's how much she loved her, death couldn't even stand in the way of their forever, because in the afterlife - they would be reunited, no pain, no tears… Just happiness.

Meanwhile, Clarke managed to find a cave near the beach. It had plenty of space and luckily, nothing was living inside of it. Picasso seemed to scope out the area first, her nose to the ground and her tail wagging occasionally. The blonde chuckled, before focusing on the other companion she had now. She rose a brow, crossing her arms,”What? Never stayed in a cave or the outdoors before?” 

The brunette skimmed her fingertips over the rocky surface, tilting her head to face the woman. She shook her head,”Clarke, I’m an entity… Necessarily we don’t have a place to stay, besides where the people who transcend are.” She always spoke with such a serious, powerful tone. 

“Well… At least you’ll be able to experience what our species is like.” A small smirk growing on her face. Now this would be a sight to see. 

“I have my eyes on everyone, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen enough. Like I said, you’re a very interesting species - so fragile yet so complicated… I could never understand.” She shook her head. 

Clarke didn’t know what, but the last part hit a nerve - was it because she was face to face with a lookalike? And the fact an entity was simply controlling it like it was not effective to the person in front of them? 

She had to say something. 

“Yeah, you could never understand.. You aren’t even human! You’re just making people miserable by taking advantage of their dead loved ones, Lexa!” She blurted out, stepping closer to her,”You are incapable of feelings, of knowing what survival is and establishing relationships.” The pointer finger firmly pressed against Lexa’s chest. The brunette stayed still, her expression was blank for now. “You aren’t even Lexa! You’re not my Lexa!” Her tone was raised, her finger once again pushing against her chest. 

Then there was just silence. The two of them were staring at another, Clarke full of anger and irritability as Lexa still had the neutral expression.

“We’re capable of knowing justice, we don’t have time for others and to care for them like you human beings.” 

“That makes us worth it then! Knowing how to love and care, to be afraid of the unknown and be impactful on another… At the end of the day, we make mistakes - either we know that, or we don’t and we try to fix them. Sure, others don’t realize that - but people can change.” Clarke kept her hands to herself this time, crossing her arms across her chest,”Did you not see what Raven and Octavia did? They changed not one, but two troops’ mindsets and saved the human race.” 

Despite being here on Earth and not transcending, she was proud of them. Raven and Octavia were smart and reasonable women who she always believed in, they knew what they were doing - she was proud of them.

This was when the real Lexa managed to front,”Klark…” She spoke in a softer tone, her expression softening as well.

“Seriously? You have nothing to say but my name?” Clarke was still enraged and upset, not even noticing how the woman before her changed her tone or expression at the moment. 

The entity kept quiet for a few moments longer, then the blonde noticed. What the hell was this? Was Lexa actually trapped or something? 

“Lexa, it’s you, how is it-“ Clarke was shocked, and didn’t get to finish her sentence due to being cut off by Lexa’s lips against hers. As their mouths collided, a spark lit up in Clarke, for Lexa as well. The blonde knew it was her, she remembered how she kissed, how she tasted - God, she missed her so. The commander pulled away, sighing softly,”I don’t think I have much time to front but.. Clarke, I love you.. I always loved you and as I said, I’ll always be with you, even if I seem to be trapped inside some entity.” 

Clarke held her close, her arms wrapped around her neck gently and staring into her beautiful eyes,”I know, and I love you.. I will try to get you back in control, completely… Then we’ll be together again.” Tears pricked at her eyes as she spoke, Lexa shaking her head,”Don’t cry,” She wiped a falling tear from the woman’s cheek,”It will probably take time, but in a way, I am going to be here forever… It’ll be okay.” She whispered, giving a small smile as they rested their foreheads together.

Clarke and Lexa made sure to cherish every single moment they had when the real Lexa fronted, no matter how long or short their time would be - starting now was a new beginning, a new plan to get her Lexa back. 

The lovers stayed silent for what felt like only a few seconds, before the brunette pulled away,”I have to go..” A sigh came from Clarke yet nodded in understanding.

It wasn't long before the entity took place of Lexa, the blonde wiping away the excess tears from her face,”You stay here with Picasso, I’ll go look around for anything we can eat for now.” She said sternly before exiting the cave.


End file.
